Murder In Lake Liberty
by Unicornsrcool
Summary: Detective Judy-Jane Rogers is on a case that leads her to thinking that she let the murderer escape.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sirens filled the air of New York City. Police cars rushed to the docks of the Liberty Lake. Someone had been drowned! But who? But why? During all this commotion, twenty-two year old Judy-Jane Rogers was in her sweet little bungalow in San Francisco, enjoying a warm cup of coffee. Much to her surprise, the phone rings. It's Sheriff Daniels. He had recruited Judy-Jane to the Francisco Police Force the year before as a detective, after she solved the case with the name of "On the run from Alcatraz."

"Hello?"

"Judy-Jane?"

Sheriff Daniels? Is that you? We haven't spoken for such a long time!" Judy-Jane stated.

"Yes," Sheriff Daniels laughed. "I have another case for you. A women by the name of Julia Transman was drowned yesterday at 11:00pm"

"Well, what was she doing near water that late at night?" Asked Judy-Jane.

"Actually she was knocked out in her apartment in down town New York and dragged to the Harbor."

"Oh! That's terrible! I'll get right on it."

As soon as Judy-Jane got off the phone with Sheriff Daniels, she drove to the Police Station in her stunning black Santa Fe. When she got there, she collected her detective equipment and headed down to New York City.

After she had been driving for about forty-five minutes, Judy-Jane noticed a silver Volkswagen Beetle pulled over on the side of the road. The windshield was facing her, so it had been traveling the opposite direction as her. Obviously, the Beetle had broken down in the middle of the highway and had no way to get back on the road without a mechanic. _Good thing I studied engineering in University,_ Judy-Jane thought. She pulled over to help the owner of the Volkswagen.

" Would you like some help?" she asked the man, about in his early twenties, who was straining himself to fix the car.

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful," he said.

"Alright, lets have a look."

About fifteen minutes later, Judy-Jane had the car up and running again.

"Thanks, lady, you just saved me a lot of prison time," the gentleman mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Oh, me? I just said you saved me a lot of time. I'm sort of in a hurry. My ex-wife just called, uh, she wants to talk to me in person. Is it hot out here?" he said, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"May I ask what city she lives in," questioned Judy-Jane, with her wavy brown hair flipping over her face from the wind.

"Uh, she's still in the Harbor," the man said quietly.

"What was that last part?" asked Judy-Jane.

"She's still in Harvard, she's younger than I am. About your age."

"Well, that's about 780 miles from here! You should take a plane! Here's $200.00 to help pay. Consider it a gift."

Long after the man with the Volkswagen Beetle had been fixed, Judy-Jane noticed the man had been hesitating quite a lot. _Could I have just let the murderer of Julia Transman get away? _she wondered. _Well, lets put him down as a suspect. _After she was finished with her notebook, she hit the road again. At that time she was somewhat near Illinois and very, very tired. The sun had just setted over the flat ground at around 7:30pm. Once she reached a small town, Dixmoor, she finally found a motel, and parked her car.

Chapter 2

The motel was nothing what Judy-Jane had expected. Her room was surprisingly clean and comfortable, not what she was used to anyway. At about 9:00 pm her cell phone vibrated, she read the message: _Hi Judy-Jane, Sheriff Daniels here, we actually have another officer on the case, so you can go home, if you like. In fact, you might as well….I here your cat has been quite the bad boy! Thanks! When Judy-Jane finished reading the text, she new immediately something wasn't right, if Sheriff Daniels needed to talk to her, he would call, never text. It was already dark outside, so she would have to wait until tomorrow, to head back home._

_The next day Judy-Jane went for breakfast at Dixie Lee chicken, not so much of a breakfast place, but, she did love chicken! Before she left Judy-Jane called Sheriff Daniels, first to let him know she was coming back._

"_But why?"_

"_Didn't you text me last night to tell me another man was on the case?"_

"_My cell phone doesn't text! Well, Ms. Rogers, we have quite the crook on our hands. This type of trickery could only come from one Irish man, Dahy Mac Cormick. Very Irish indeed. His name means quick and agile. Like a fox._

"_Wow, talk about man vs. society conflict," said Judy-Jane._

"_Well, I'm guessing I am wasting all your minutes. I'd better let you go."_

"_Agreed. I'll talk to you once I get a lead on this one."_

_After a long day of driving she had finally made it to New York, but, at that point it was already 8:45 and she was terribly hungry. After a snack of chips and soda, from her hotel room, she went to the hot tub to relax. The giant windows facing out to the Statue of Liberty from the hot tub was a beautiful sight and a great bonus._


	2. Chapter 2

She could practically see the officers investigating the lake. _That's where I'm going tomorrow. _

_Luckily the next day Judy-Jane was all rested and she was ready to go down to the lake. When she got there, there were police cars, and ambulances parked around the scene. Cardboard boxes and large plastic bags were laying around the area, to hold evidence until the forensic scientists were ready to analyze it. All the officers were wearing face masks, since they may accidentally breathe germs onto the evidence. Two officers were carrying a gurney, that held, the body of Julia Transman. Judy-Jane shivered at the sight. Even though the body had a white sheet over it, she couldn't help thinking about what she looked like, dead. Why would someone do such a thing? At exactly that moment, two things she remembered cliqued in her mind. The man with the buggy. And Sheriff Daniels saying that Dahy Mac Cormick was Irish. That man had spoken with a heavy Irish accent. And he was hesitating quite a bit. It sounded like he said "prison time" but he couldn't have. He'd seemed so innocent. So, sweet, and helpless. Judy-Jane knew better then to trust a total stranger. She began to think, that she'd just let the killer of Julia Transman get out of the country._


End file.
